Fans alocados, piscinas y acaloradas situaciones!
by DokuHime-sama
Summary: Takane y Haruka deberán huir de los alocados fans de la pelinegra mientras sus amigos disfrutan tranquilamente de las piscinas del centro recreativo. ¿Quién diría que acabarían en esa situación tan...acalorada en ese baúl? ¿Qué tan inocentes son estos dos enamorados? HaruTaka Lemmon


_**Konichiwa mis amados y fieles lectores! he regresado para sanar sus frágiles y destrozados corazones por mi anterior fanfic uwu no pensé que llorarían D: pero saber que los pude conmover me emocionó jeje**_

_**Si no hay inconvenientes quiero dedicar este fanfic a CrissNyan y a AliceBRabbit n.n**_

_**Tengo añoooos leyendo fanfics y de cada 10 1 era lemmon y lo hacían ver tan fácil de escribir xD probablemente el último que haga es el ShinAya/HaruTaka que tenía planeado, o no sé nunca se sabe jajaja**_

_**Aclaraciones:  
><strong>_

_**-Los personajes no me pertenecen son del FA-BU-LO-SO de Jin**_

_**No hay nada más que agregar, así que disfruten! ewe**_

* * *

><p>-Waaaaa ¿Cómo fue que pasó estoooo?!-grité aterrorizada mientras corría junto a Haruka huyendo de…fans?<p>

-Q-Que hacemos Takane!?

-Yo que sé! Ven v-vamos por aquí-dije jadeante señalando una puerta.

-Bien-respondió. Abrimos la puerta para toparnos con unas largas escaleras "Oh, no…" pensé mientras mi cara se ponía más pálida de lo normal.

-No hay problema-dijo Haruka. Giré mi rostro en dirección al suyo y vi como sus ojos se ponían rojos. Estiró sus brazos y sin mucho esfuerzo me cargó.

-Hey! Espera-protesté avergonzada pero no me respondió. Haruka ágilmente pasó las escaleras de un par de saltos.

-Takane esto es una especie de almacén, no hay salida-dijo preocupado mientras me bajaba.

-Mmm y si nos devolvemos-sugerí. Pero para nuestra mala suerte escuchamos miles de pasos descender por la única salida gritando cosas como "Ene-sama juegue contra mí!" "Ene-sama por qué dejó de jugar tanto tiempo?" "Ene-sama, Ene-sama!" Arg! Me vuelven loca!

Con desesperación observé los alrededores y vi un baúl lo suficientemente grande para ocultarnos. Abrí el dichoso escondite y empujé a Haruka haciendo que cayera sentado después entré yo posicionándome sobre sus piernas quedando cara a cara y finalmente cerré el baúl.

Tapé su boca con mi mano izquierda y la otra sostenía la tapa para que no se cerrara por completo pues solo se podía abrir por fuera.

-Ene-sama?-se escuchó. Ya estaban aquí esos acosadores dementes. Podía escuchar sus pasos examinando cada rincón del almacén, solo esperaba que fueran lo suficientemente idiotas y que no se les ocurriera revisar el lugar más obvio donde se podrían ocultar dos personas.

¿Cómo pasó esto? Oh, cierto.

_Flash Back._

_El día de hoy decidimos ir a un centro recreativo acuático, había muchas piscinas de diferentes formas y tamaños, con toboganes y sin ellos. Todo un lugar para divertirse, excepto por un problema, yo no sabía nadar y ni loca usaría un flotador rosa similar al de Mary como lo había sugerido Haruka._

_Me estaba aburriendo. Observé con frustración mi traje de baño amarillo de dos piezas ¿para qué lo usaba si ni sabía nadar? "Esto es realmente molesto" pensé._

_Justo en el momento donde pensé que el aburrimiento me mataría escuché a unos tipos que hablaban de un concurso de disparos en la sala de videojuegos del lugar e inevitablemente una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro._

_Fui sola hasta el lugar y vi lo más hermoso que puede ver un gamer, una compañía famosa patrocinando sus nuevos juegos y consolas realizaban un concurso en este lugar. Pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, la fila era interminable._

_Luego de casi una hora de espera pude subir al escenario donde estaban los simuladores de disparos los cuales estaban programados para jugar contra la máquina o contra el jugador de la máquina contraria, era espectacular._

_En la máquina que me tocó las armas eran similares a las que usaba mi avatar en el juego que hicieron Kenjirou-sensei y Haruka así que podría jugar más cómoda._

_-No creas que seré gentil solo porque eres una chica que probablemente solo vino a pasar el rato, yo soy todo un experto-dijo un tipo de aproximadamente unos 24 años con aspecto punk._

_-No te preocupes-respondí con voz dulce-yo no necesito gentileza-dije con mi voz habitual._

_Y como era de esperarse lo vencí rápidamente, era solo un hablador que bajó del escenario haciendo berrinche. Patético._

_Así fue con los próximos cuatro que jugaron contra mí, es divertido ver sus caras de "Me ganó una chica!"_

_-Bien! Este juego está que arde!-dijo la presentadora- están muy cómodos en sus máquinas? Queeee lástima! Es hora del cambio!_

_-Cambio?-susurré._

_-Así es pequeña estrella-me guiñó el ojo-vamos a cambiarlos de máquina, esta será con la que juegues ahora!_

_Giré mi rostro en dirección a donde apuntaba. Era increíble! Un simulador de francotiradores con la plataforma para acostare para tomar el arma, la cual parecía una de verdad y con la pantalla delante._

_-Bien! Acomódense en sus máquinas-dijo la presentadora._

_Tal como pidió me acomodé en ella, era genial, podía sentir como subía mi adrenalina. De repente unos susurros del público (el cual era un 95 % masculino) me sacó de mis pensamientos._

_-Hey si la ve bien, esa chica es linda, no?-susurraban_

_-Es verdad, su peinado y estatura la hacen ver adorable pero si te fijas bien en su cuerpo tiene un lado sexy._

_-Que a la chica le tocara en la máquina de francotiradores es lo mejor! En la posición en que está se ve jodidamente sexy!_

_Levanté mi mirada a la gran pantalla que dejaba ver a los jugadores y me di cuenta de la vergonzosa posición en la que estaba. Estaba en traje de baño, mis pechos chocaban contra el arma, estaba semiacostada con una pierna flexionada y la otra completamente estirada lo cual permitía que el público tuviera una gran vista de…mi trasero. No jugaré cuando lo que está en juego es mi dignidad!_

_Me levanté rápidamente para pedir que me cambiaran de máquina pero un grito de sorpresa se escuchó entre el público. Era el hombre contra el que jugué esa vez en el festival cultural!_

_-Ene! Es la misma Ene en persona!-gritó más fuerte._

_-Ene? Como lo sabes?-preguntaban los que lo rodeaban._

_-Yo jugué con ella una vez en un instituto! Es ella!_

_-Pero pensé que ella había dejado de jugar-dijo otra voz._

_-Cierto, los rumores decían que ella había dejado de jugar por una especie de accidente-se escuchó._

_-Ene, por favor dinos qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó el hombre que me reconoció._

_-Si! Nos dejaste votados de repente y ahora apareces, nos debes una explicación!-dijo otro. Quién se cree? Tampoco es como si les tenga que decir, además no les puedo decir "Ah pues a mi profesor lo poseyó una serpiente de medusa y experimentó conmigo. Luego me hice un virus de computadora pero ya encontré mi cuerpo, cosas normales de la vida"_

_De repente todos me estaban viendo con ojos de reproche haciendo muchas preguntas las cuales no entendía pues lo hacían todos a la vez. Yo solo los observaba y empecé a tartamudear "Ahora que hago!?" pensé._

_Inesperadamente alguien saltó una increíble distancia hasta el escenario, era Haruka!_

_-Takane así que aquí estabas. Nos preocupamos al no verte-dijo sonriente mientras podía ver como sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad-gracias a Hibiya pude localizarte._

_-L-Lo siento, es que estaba aburrida-me disculpé._

_-Vez, por eso te dije que me podía quedar contigo. Pero insististe en que fuera con los demás que estabas bien-suspiró acariciando mi cabeza._

_-…Ah…y tú quién eres?-dijo la presentadora con una confundida expresión._

_-Yo? Yo soy el novio de Takane-le respondió sonriendo como lo hace habitualmente._

_-Y-Ya veo. Y como llegaste hasta aquí?-preguntó aún confundida._

_-Ah, es que había mucha gente y no podía pasar así que salté._

_Suspiré y me acerqué al oído de Haruka._

_-Haruka, recuerda que no todos saben que tienes super fuerza-le susurré a lo que él empezó a reír nerviosamente._

_-En fin! Solo queremos que Ene nos responda-insistió uno de los hombres del público._

_-Lo siento, pero ya nos vamos-dijo Haruka tomado mi mano llevándome a las escaleras para bajar del escenario._

_Para nuestra sorpresa todos se interpusieron en nuestro camino._

_-No hasta que tengamos respuestas-dijo otro._

_-Takane que quieres hacer?-me preguntó. Yo estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decirle a esa gente así que solo me oculté detrás de él._

_-Bueno, parece que ella no quiere. Además no creen que se están sobrepasando?-les dijo Haruka en un tono serio._

_-Para nada! Tu qué vas a saber-dijo molesto uno de ellos._

_-Sí, no te creas mucho solo porque eres su novio!-gritó otro._

_-Es verdad! Nee Takane-chan, no crees que yo sería mejor novio-dijo con voz pícara un hombre castaño de ojos color miel de más o menos 22 años._

_-Es Ene para ti-dijo Haruka. No pude ver su expresión pero por su voz no creo que haya sido muy amigable._

_-Queremos respuestas!_

_-Yo quiero retarte a un duelo!_

_-Yo ambas cosas y un beso también-dijo el chico anterior lo cual de alguna forma me erizó la piel y no porque me agradase._

_-Takane no podremos ir por aquí. No puedo usar mi habilidad contra estar personas, por mucho que quiera-dijo eso último dirigiendo su mirada al chico castaño._

_Empecé a ver a mí alrededor, tal vez había otra salida y efectivamente había una puerta justo a un lado de nosotros. Tomé fuertemente la mano de Haruka y eché a correr pero esa puerta no era una salida, era la puerta que conectaba ese salón con el edificio donde estaban los puestos de comida pero aún así seguí corriendo hasta ver otra puerta que según yo esa si sería la salida pero no…_

_Flash Back -End-_

-Estos tipos cuando planean irse!?-susurré.

-Seguro que entraron aquí?-preguntó uno de los hombres.

-Sí. Ahh estoy cansado-dijo otro sentándose en el baúl. Mierda se ha cerrado.

-Seguro que están afuera, vamos!

-Está bien!-dijeron en coro. Ahora que quería que nos encontraran para poder salir de aquí se largan. Esto es de lo peor.

-Perfecto, ahora estamos encerrados-dije mientras quitaba mi mano de la boca de Haruka.

-No te preocupes, en algún momento nos encontrarán-dijo con una sonrisa totalmente tranquila.

-Pero eso llevará un buen rato-suspiré- Tal vez si lo empujo con fuerza-dije tratando de empujar la tapa con todas mis fuerzas una y otra vez provocando que Haruka empezara a tensarse lo cual no entendía.

-Espe-…Takane! No hagas eso-dijo tomando mis muñecas deteniendo mis intentos de abrir el baúl.

-Por qué?-pregunté confundida.

-B-Bueno…-desvió su mirada a lo que yo lo observaba confundida. Entonces analicé la situación, estaba sobre sus piernas, ambos en traje de baño, cada vez que forzaba la tapa movía mi cadera y mi pecho se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro. Al darme cuenta mis mejillas empezaron a arder.

-L-L-Lo siento-cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

-Está bien-dijo él soltando mis manos y acariciando mi cabello con cariño.

Nosotros somos novios pero…nunca habíamos hecho "eso". Haruka no es del tipo de chicos que piensan en eso, él no es como Shintarou. Y yo…bueno…tampoco es que me desagrade la idea, aunque decir algo al respecto sería vergonzoso. Pero en esta situación no sé si yo…me pueda contener.

Ante esa idea cierro los ojos y abrazo a Haruka hundiendo mi rostro es su pecho desnudo tratando de sacar esos pensamientos, mala idea. El contacto con su piel provocó que una corriente eléctrica pasara de mi espalda hasta mi vientre y entonces fue inevitable. Tomé su rostro y lo besé.

Él se sorprendió un poco pero enseguida me correspondió mientras me apegaba más a su cuerpo en un abrazo. El beso era lento y pausado, mostrándonos el amor que nos teníamos mutuamente.

-Hehehe-reía como suele hacerlo mientras rozaba nuestras narices.

-Haruka…-lo llamé.

-Mmm?

Tomé una bocanada de aire y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos dándole un hambriento beso. El baúl era apenas suficiente para nosotros dos pero aún así yo me podía mover con facilidad, agradecía mi pequeña estatura. Me separé de su boca y empecé a besar sus mejillas logrando que se escapara un discreto suspiro de Haruka, debo admitir que eso fue adorable y excitante.

-Takane-dijo en un susurro. Dejé sus mejillas y rocé mis labios en su cuello. Lo sentí tensarse. Besé lentamente el cuello de Haruka mientras deslizaba mis manos por su torso, mi cuerpo se movía solo.

-Takane que haces?-dijo con la respiración levemente agitada.

-No lo sé-respondí un poco avergonzada. Me separé de su cuello y alcé mi vista a su rostro, él estaba tan sonrojado como yo y sus ojos brillaban con cierta curiosidad como si esperaba que dijera algo en especial-Te molesta?

-No…-susurro para luego besar mi frente tomándome de la cintura.

-Entonces…-me acerqué de nuevo a su cuello pero esta vez lo lamía lentamente dejando un húmedo camino. No sé qué me sucedía, normalmente moriría de vergüenza y empezaría a gritar pero soy YO la que está iniciando esta situación y…me gusta. Culparé al idiota de mi goshujin por eso.

-Mm~-Haruka dejó escapar un extraño sonido de sus labios, aunque yo sabía que era.

Yo seguía lamiendo su cuello con una velocidad diferente hasta que se me ocurrió la "grandiosa idea" de morderlo pero sin brusquedad. Él se sobresaltó lo que hizo que apretara mi trasero y yo al igual que él me sobresalté y moví mi cadera haciendo que el roce de esas zonas fuera inevitable.

-Ah~!-ambos gemimos con fuerza. Me asusté un poco, no sabía qué pensaría Haruka de lo que acababa de pasar.

-O-Otra vez…-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Qué cosa?

-L-Lo de hace u-un momento-dijo mientras me veía a los ojos. Nunca admitiría esto en voz alta pero amaba ese lado entre adorable y sexy de Haruka.

No había comprendido exactamente lo que quería así que tímidamente moví mi cadera esperando alguna reacción positiva.

-S-Sí, eso…-respondió un poco avergonzado. Sonreí con malicia, creo que voy a dejar de lado toda mi vergüenza y voy a empezar a divertirme.

Seguí con el mismo movimiento pero con mayor fuerza pero de forma lenta. Podía escuchar los suspiros de Haruka y de vez en cuando discretos gemidos que intentaba retener. Tomé su rostro una vez más y empecé a devorar sus labios con desesperación. Inesperadamente sentí como mordía mi labio inferior y seguidamente meter su lengua en mi boca provocando otra corriente eléctrica y que mi cuerpo aumentara la velocidad logrando un mejor roce.

-Ah~!-gemí al sentir algo duro contra mi entrepierna en uno de mis movimientos. Automáticamente mi mano se posó sobre "eso". Sabía perfectamente que "eso" era Haruka pero en mi mente aún era ese inocente y despistado chico aunque delante de mis ojos estaba sonrojado, jadeante y ahora con una erección.

La pena regresó a mí por lo cual iba a retirar mi mano, sin embargo la mano de Haruka se posicionó sobre la mía tomándome por sorpresa. Sus ojos eran brillantes y suplicantes, no me podría negar.

Mi mano realizaba lentas caricias a aquel bulto, se sentía caliente. Pero aquel bulto no era el único que necesitaba atención, mi cuerpo exigía ser atendido así que tomé la mano de Haruka y la llevé a uno de mis pechos.

Haruka tenía manos grandes pero se ajustaban perfectamente a mi cuerpo. Empezó a masajear mi pecho apretándolo suavemente y con su otra mano tomó mi rostro para besarme una vez más. Fue ahí donde perdí el poco de control que tenía.

Bruscamente bajé su traje de baño dejando a la vista esa parte de su anatomía la cual envolví con ambas manos haciendo movimientos de arriba abajo.

-Takane! Espe-…Espera~!-gimió. Sin embargo lo ignoré ya era muy tarde para detenerme.

Seguí con ese movimiento pasando de rápido a lento deleitando mis lujuriosos ojos con un jadeante Haruka, sus ojos estaban levemente opacos por el placer.

Llevé una de mis manos a mi boca para lamer un poco uno de mis dedos a lo cual Haruka me miraba curiosos y sin más lo llevé a la cima de su miembro haciendo caricias circulares.

-Hmmp~!-gruñó. En un brusco movimiento Haruka tiró de la parte superior de mi traje de baño, incluso pensé que lo había rasgado.

-Haruka!?-dije confundida. Él tomó mis muñecas para detener lo que hacía y con besos devoraba mis pechos, los papeles se invertían y ahora la indefensa, sonrojada y jadeante era yo.

-Ah~! Ha-Haruka~!-gemí. Pero no planeaba quedarme atrás así que a como pude liberé uno de mis brazos de su agarre y continué con mi labor de antes logrando que mis gemidos fueran acompañados por los suyos.

En un movimiento similar al anterior la parte inferior de mi traje de baño salió de mi cuerpo. Agradecía que a ambos lados tuviera lazos que solo se necesitaban desatar para quitarlo, sino si lo hubiera roto.

-Takane qui-quiero…

-Lo sé-lo interrumpí- Yo también.

Me levanté un poco acomodándome sobre el miembro de Haruka y lentamente empecé a descender. Podía sentirlo dentro pero en cierto punto el dolor se hizo presente.

-Arg!-me quejé.

-Estás bien?

-S-Si, solo que duele un poco…

-Tranquila, eso no dura mucho, cierto?

-Cierto-le sonreí.

Continué descendiendo hasta que sentí esa barrera ser traspasada. Me detuve un poco y Haruka lo aprovechó para besarme, era un beso tranquilo como un consuelo por el dolor que sentía y de verdad lo agradecía pues parecía ser la cura de ese dolor.

-Ya estoy bien-susurré.

-Segura?

-Sip-le sonreí y lo besé. Pude sentir que sus labios formaban una sonrisa, una traviesa sonrisa. De repente introdujo su lengua de nuevo pero esta vez con más movimiento y confianza, sus grandes manos tomaron mi cadera para empezar a ejercer presión en las embestidas. Se sentía tan bien.

-Ah! Haruka~

-Takane hmm~! Más rápido~

Me aferré con fuerza a su cuello para poder complacerlo. Sentía como el roce de nuestra piel se sentía levemente pegajoso por el sudor, mis uñas se aferraban a su espalda, mi terminar acercaba y en eso pensé "Mierda! Y si quedo embarazada?" entré en pánico "Debiste pensar en esto mucho antes, estúpida" dijo mi subconsciente.

-Ha-Haruka espera!

-P-Por qué?

-Podría quedar embarazada!-le dije.

-Se-Sería el final perfecto, no crees?-me sonrió. No esperaba esa respuesta pero me había hecho realmente feliz.

Simplemente asentí y continué con lo que dejamos.

-Takane~!

-Haruka~!

-Te amo~!-gemimos juntos acompañados de aquella explosión que marcaba el final.

Me acomodé en su pecho por unos minutos para después empezar a vestirnos. Tuve que recibir un poco de su ayuda para volver a ponerme el traje de baño, pues el baúl nos tenía en una posición incómoda aún.

-Qué pasa?-pregunté al notar que me observaba fijamente.

-Nada, solo pensaba en lo mucho que te amo hehe-me abrazó- y la maravillosa idea de tener un hijo.

-Un hijo…suena genial-dije correspondiendo a su abrazo- pero aún estamos un poco jóvenes no crees? Apenas tenemos 22 años y retomando nuestras vidas.

-Mmm no importa, total desde el primer día que te vi sabía que estaría siempre contigo.

-Jajaja de verdad?

-Sip-dijo con voz de superioridad.

-Haruka, te amo.

-Y yo a ti-nos besamos.

-Arg! No crees que ya hace mucho calor en este baúl-dije a lo cual Haruka me observó con una mirada pícara- N-No me refiero a eso! Solo que hace calor aquí.

-Jajaja. Mmm tienes razón, salgamos-respondió. Sus ojos tomaron el color rojo de medusa y de un pequeño empujón a la vista abrió el baúl.

-Espe-…QUE!? Pudiste haber hecho eso desde un principio!-grité poniéndome de pie.

-No me preguntaste, además no es como si estuvieras en desacuerdo-me respondió haciendo pucheros. Realmente odio y amo cuando hace eso, sabe que no puedo atacarlo.

-Tramposo!-le dije para empezar a caminar y salir del almacén.

-Takaneee~ no te enojes-dijo usando su voz de niño.

-Me voy!-aunque dije eso sus brazos lo impedían.

-Mmm tendremos que quedarnos un rato más aquí para que no estés molesta?-dijo pícaramente en mi oído.

-Haruka! Suenas como un pervertido!-le dije sonrojada.

-Solo quiero que no estés molesta, Takane-otra vez su voz de niño "Maldito manipulador!" pensé.

-S-Solo un rato está bien? Y es porque me lo debes!

Haruka me tomó en sus brazos y me metió al baúl de que acabamos de salir.

-A-Aquí!?-pregunté.

-Sip, pero esta vez yo estaré arriba-dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras cerraba lentamente el baúl.

-En las piscinas-

-Hey donde están Haruka y Takane?-preguntó Shintarou.

-Quien sabe…tal vez estén haciendo "cositas" kukuku-dijo Kano recibiendo una mala mirada de Kido.

Todos los miembros, menos Seto, Mary, Hibiya e Hiyori quienes estaban en la piscina, voltearon a verse para empezar a reír a carcajadas.

-Imposible!-dijeron al unísono.

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uff! Que suerte tienen de que no sospecharon nada jaja como piensan que Haruka es puro e inocente y Takane una tsundere penosa no corrieron peligro xD Espero les gustara jeje probablemente siga con un poco de KanoKido, mi segunda pareja favorita de KagePro.<strong>_

_**Cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida! Saben que amo sus opiniones así que si me quieren hacer feliz dejen sus reviews x3**_

_**Gracias por leer! Hasta pronto**_


End file.
